Our Love
by Lovely1175
Summary: My Babysitter a vampire.


Note: I love My Babysitter's a Vampire. So this is my story.

Our Love

By Arryanna Johnson

**Chapter 1. Help Me!**

**Sarah POV**

It's really been hard after Ethan got bit by Jesse because I remember his blood lingering on my tongue but I also remember why I was doing it to save him but hanging out and talking to him is different now since Jesse incident yes I don't regret saving Ethan personally that the only noblest thing I've done and that I will never forget and Ethan knows that I hunger for his blood but somehow I try my best to control my hunger around him but that in itself isn't easy when his scent is wonderful like roses and jasmine but warm musk. And me staring at him all day doesn't help the situation either for some reason his eyes are illuminating to me and when I start I can't stop. I wish I was human so I could be the lucky girl that gets to marry him but why would he marry me.

**Ethan POV **

Benny talking to some girl that going to turn him down.

"Hey Sarah" wow she look beautiful today well she looks beautiful every day.

"Hey Ethane " Did she say Ethane I'm in love. Stop gazing. Remember don't freak her out.

"So Sarah are you coming over tonight?"

"Um yea I hope so I need the money for..." she stop I wonder why.

"For what"

"Nothing later Ethan"

Why is she hiding something for me and what is she hiding. Let's see if Erica know what up with Sarah and what she hiding.

Where to find Erica let's see near the jock maybe. I guess right there she is talking to her meal.

"Hey Erica I need talked to you could I have a minute?"

"Hello Sarah's nerd"

"Why am I Sarah's nerd?"

'You have two minutes"

"Well Sarah been acting weird and I want to know why"

"Maybe she want you to get a new look like bad boy Jesse over their if you want keep her"

"What does what I'm wearing have to do with Sarah acting weird"

"Later nerd I have to go to class" says Erica.

Jesse is an asshole anyway and Sarah still likes I can't stand him I wish I could find a way to kill that bastard and him to stay dead and personally what so attractive about an asshole.

After class and me barely able to consecrate thinking about what to do. I go home think and think about what to to do and then Sarah come up to my room.

**Sarah POV**

"Sarah here" says Ethan's mom "well we'll be going, have fun". Usually Ethan greet at the door but I wonder why he didn't today.  
>So I went up to his room and found him doing push-up and crunches on the floor.<p>

"Hey Ethan when did you start working out?" Your so sexy when your sweating.

"When I want to what you got a problem with that ?" says Ethan.

"No" why does he have an attitude with me did I do something wrong.

"I leave you alone" says Sarah.

I wonder what's with Ethan he's never talk to me like that except that time when Benny cast that spell and turn Ethan into a werewolf but never has he ever talk to me with angry even when I angry about something he always the one who calms me down and understand that it's hard but I wonder what up with Ethan .

**Ethan POV**

If Sarah want a bad boy well she going to get one. Maybe Benny can help

"Yo Benny Help me! Benny do you want to make the girls love us and no magic needed"

"Ethan dude how in the hell are we going to do that?" asks Benny.

"New look and New Attitude, Saturday you and me are going to the mall and we are getting a new bad ass look and we are going to have new attitude I'm tried of bring treated like someone personal nerd its time for us to rule and the time is now! Do you still have that leather jacket?" I said.

"Okay dude I agreed and yes to the jacket and I have the car Saturday but what about Sarah"said Benny.

"I'll handle her don't worry" I said.

So my plan is set I will become bad and if she doesn't care I don't care I doing this for me now no one else it's time for me now. After Sarah left I did more push up and crunches then I got to bed with dreams of tomorrow and how on Monday everyone will want to be us include asshole Jesse let see who the better man now and lets see who going to get Sarah. Me I going to get the girl and all the others that comes with that.

Saturday were we come.

As Saturday lingers in Ethan head he thinks about Sarah and how he going to apologize later but not now. Now he he want the attention and Sarah on his arm and Ethan is willing to give up anything for that so as he rest and dreams. Sarah go home, home and wonder why is is Ethan so mad at her and Benny wondering why the change of heart and Erica on what cute boy for dinner tonight and Rory off being **Vampire Ninja**.

**Chapter 2. New Look New Attitude **

Setting: Saturday Ethan wakes up feeling the rush of happiness of the new day.

**Ethan POV **

"Ah a new day for all of us"

Ethan got dressed and Sarah was already downstairs waiting for him to speak to him about Friday. Ethan's parents already gone, but as soon as she was going say something Benny came though door "What are you doing here Benny?" Sarah asks.

"He's with me , me and him have plans to attend to that doesn't concern you so we will be going and aren't you suppose to be babysitting that what your payed for right We'll be going now bye".

**Benny POV**

As we walk out the door I feel bad for Sarah cause I even know she didn't deserve that " Dude what the hell do you want her to kill us I mean I rather keep my head attach to my body if you don't mind"

"New Look New Attitude" all he said.

" I know but does that have to consist of us being dead before we get chicks, Dude if I get bitten by Sarah your my first meal got that"

"Okay , lets go " he said.

We drive to the mall and Ethan finds this great store so we shop I get some cheap jean a couple of cool approve by Ethan shirts and six different aviators and Ethan got the same but with leather jacket and then we hang out around the arcade and play for the most off the day.

**Sarah POV**

As Ethan left angry burst through me and sadness how could he say that to me

"Sarah are you okay?" asks Jane.

"Yea Jane I'm okay baby I just don't know what up your brother"

" Well maybe we could try testosterone or watching to porn or going through that phase I don't know but pick out one one of them three" says Jane.

I started to to laugh hard but then tears ran down my eyes. "Let watch TV" said Jane. She take Sarah hand and leads her to the living room they sit down and Sarah turn the TV on and Jane rest her head on Sarah 's chest and fall asleep. It's 10:00pm and the boys are back before the parents get home but now Sarah is furious and is ready to go home. "Tell your parent I'm leaving"

"Okay" Okay that all he has to say no I'm sorry no apology God my are you acting like wait Jesse.

As Sarah leaves wondering if Jesse behind the attitude change and start to investigate and then as she leaves Rory comes "Hey Sarah what wrong"

"Nothing" I said can he really see I been crying cause Ethan angry at me and I have no clue why.

**Rory POV**

Sarah look like someone broke her heart in two let me go inside to see if Ethan and Sarah had a fight. "Yo guys what happen to Sarah she look like she been hurt did you two have a fight or something"

"It's been a long day Rory and let me tell you something we as in me and Benny have a new proposition we as in us are going to wake down fashionable in bad boy outfits and get ladies to like us so are you in or are you going to pussy out" says Ethan.

"Well no I in but what happen to Sarah"

"Forget Sarah we'll get more chicks on Monday" he said.

" Where did all of this come from man your a different person"

"Realization, do you have a leather jacket a white tee some black converse and some black aviators and on Monday we will make the ladies panties drop." Holy cow panties dropping I actually want to go to school now."Okay I'm in."

Monday comes around and the guys meet up at the school parking lot seeing if this is going to work so the guys get courage and walk down the hallway with their new look like Ethan said all the student look in amazement when Benny,Rory, Ethan walk down the hall ladies running up asking them out while the guys are happy Sarah stare at all the girls around Ethan and she got angry.

**Sarah POV **

How could he do that to me, if he even thinks about dating one those slut I cut their heads off "It seems like your nerd is and lady grabber" "He gone mad" I said not knowing really what to say. After a day of attention Ethan walk closer to me away from the girls "Sarah can I talk to you alone" said Ethan. "Oh so now want to talk to me Mr. Bigshot more like Big-ego and needs a change like back to the Ethan I need and I know and love not this whatever this is I don't know what I did to make you angry" " Are you finish I'm sorry about what I said to you and I hope you find it in you to forgive me and you didn't do anything to me I got jealous of Jesse because Erica said you want me to change my look and this look is making me tried already and one day and again I hate not talking to you and I hate that we are fighting because of my stupidity please forgive me

"Wait Erica said what! I going to kill her.

"She said that I need to changed and be bad to keep you"

"What do you mean 'keep me'?"

"I'm mean to have you and you be with me forever she said I had to look like Jesse to keep you forever then I remember that Jesse not one of your favorite people some really I did this for nothing."

"You would go though all that trouble for me just for my attention"does he really think that what it takes to date me I already love him I think everyone knows that except him. "Hell, yea I mean your not like other girls your special." he said. Was he saying that he likes me oh god please say it, say it I begging you to tell me. " Sarah are you okay?" I realized I was in his face near his lips I wanted to kiss him but then he got scared and then me staring at him weird fuck up the perfect situation. " so are you coming tomorrow its my birthday and I known your probably still mad at me but I would love you to be their. " Of Course I'm coming" why did that sound so dirty in my mind God I realize that I really horny Ethan look hot " Bye Sarah" "Hey Ethan I like the new look not the attitude though." I smile at him and he smile back. God should I get Ethan that new comic book that out I think I will get him that.

After Sarah leave Sarah texts Erica:

:S what did you say to Ethan ! !

E:Nothing told him to change look and now you can't take your eyes off can you?

S:Maybe 4 awhile but cause of what you did Ethan was going though that for nothing

E:Sorry Sarah

S: Okay forgive you Bye BIF B-Day for Ethan better come

E: okay I'll give your geek a present

**Chapter 3: Weirdest Birthday Ever**

**Ethan POV**

It's the day we all dread we don't want our parents messing up our eighteenth birthday I feel different I look like I grew six or seven inches taller today I look some-what different from yesterday I felt like a real man well I guess I'm ready for anything. I really want to give her this engagement ring should I give to Sarah on my birthday and technically our just friend that never dated cause I'm too pussy to ask you out and if I got turn down I'll kill myself anniversary. Maybe I shouldn't give it to her or maybe I should.

As Ethan gets dressed wondering either to give the ring he got Sarah or not deciding if he should go through with it. He walks down stair waiting for something to happen a clown appear, bunt of cameras flashing or something but all I see is Dad " No embarrassing stuff today Dad did you forget what day it is " How would I forget its your birthday all I want you to take this and look outside. Why would he give keys unless that "Oh. My . God you bought...you bought me …. a ..a ….car... my car its a Audi R8. The second love of my life ! "Wait what the first son?" my Dad asked.

"Well Sarah, Dad I been in love with her ever since I was her" I said. I can't believed I said that with no worried .

" So that why you ask me for that money to buy that ring its for Sarah isn't it son" how did he know about the ring?

"Yes Dad it is" I said being proud of the fact it maybe expensive but Sarah worth the whole world and much more.

"Son if you are going to do what I know your going to do then do it tonight take her aside and ask her and son good luck." he said.

"Thank Dad"

As Ethan gets in his new car he think about what he should Sarah than Benny walk up and see Ethan in parking lot "Dude you could have pick me up today with that nice new car of ours. "Benny I have something to tell you I'm going to …..."

**Sarah POV **

"Hey Ethane" I love you so much !

"Hey Sarah"

"You look different like you got bigger"

"He got bigger Sarah"Benny laughed. Benny I could just slap you.

"No I didn't mean that his thing I meant his body of course his dick got bigger... I mean it was big to began with …...Happy Birthday I gonna go kill myself right about now." Why did I say that was so not how I plan that situation in my head way to go Sarah you told way to much information about stuff you shouldn't know. Now he think I'm a stalker babysitter that comes in his house to go penis watching everyday. Sarah you fuck up big time.

**Benny POV**

Ethan look pissed "Why did you do that to Sarah now she not going to talk to me at all" said Ethan. "You dumb motherfucker you just found out the girl you been crushing on is think about your dick man I did a favor for you and no magic that means when Sarah get home all alone in her bed with her vibrator she thinking about your dick Dumb. Ass. Motherfucker. Damn you need book on how to speak the language of a woman's pussy cause you ain't getting it.

"Alright stop that, that thought that you picture is getting to to me"

"Ew not near me do that near Sarah she if she can handle it"

"Stop that" said Ethan.

"Okay I had my fun let's get to class Ethane"

"Oh you what get smart now Betty" after a few minutes thing calm down.

" I have something to tell you I going to propose to Sarah"

"What marriage?, Don't you think you could dated her first"

"No I'm marrying her" he said.  
>" Okay but dude I'm best man at the wedding right" I can't believe he going to ask her it almost end of high school I so glad that my main man is ask the lady of his dreams to marry him. Finally.<p>

"Of course"

As school ends Ethan become more nervous to tell Sarah how he feels and propose to her. But then as he arrive home he feel sure that this is the woman he want to spent his life with no matter what.

**Ethan POV**

I ready to do this I going to ask her to be my forever. Where we go. "Happy Birthday" says everyone. Erica and Rory, Benny and Sarah are there. I start to get worry about how to do this "So everyone lets dance" Dancing what you mean dancing why would my Mom do this to me embarrass me in front of Sarah that not going to help me be confident about asking her to marry me. " Is Dancing really is that necessary?" I asked. Please don't make me dance. "Honey do that Boys meets or likes Girl song Hero/ Heroine " my Mom says. Now you want me to sing God help!

"Really Mom do have to"

"yes cause I said so" Man I hate my life, Sarah is looking me like I wish I could help you but I want to see this. This is not going to go well. I cant believed this I gonna have to do this or I be grounded as long as live. I guess I'll have to do this. I start to sing and try my best at this I hate doing this in front of Sarah.

**Sarah POV**

Oh my God his sing like an angel I can't stand it anymore his voice is delicious is their anything on Ethan that not delicious I'm so in love. "Go Ethan" is all I say cause he so perfect I possibly can't be the only one that see that he's super sweet and kind I wonder why he hasn't dated anyone. Cause he a great guy but I'm I the only one that see that.

**Erica POV**

Sarah need to fuck Ethan and go on to the next one if your to going to wait this long just marry him. Why is Rory here and why does he look hot all of a sudden "Why do you look so sexy?" I asked. "Cause I always been but you haven't notice" he said. "Well I'm noticing now" I said. " Not working anymore Erica go suck the life out of someone else" "Why are being so mean" I ask but it not like I care but I still want to know "Cause I tried of your shit you come in my life I try to give you love and support and all you want to do is suck the life out of boys who in your Dusk- Geek days won't give you the time of day but I've always love you and you just don't give shit" I start to cry I didn't know that he loved me so much. "Well can you give me a second chance?" I said. "Yes but one condition you go on a date with me next Saturday 8:00 pm" he said. I can't believed I just got played by Rory out of all people. "Okay" "Oh and Erica …...(kisses Erica) I love you to"

As Ethan finishes his Mom says its present time and everyone comes around and give Ethan his present except Sarah goes last. "I didn't know what to get you so I got" " You got me a Weezer tee shirt and New X:Men edition I love you ( pick her up and hugs her) your such a great girlfriend" Before he stop himself he find that Sarah arms are around his neck and she stare at him with love. " so what with them Dodgers" says Benny to break the silence. After a while Sarah and Ethan smile in embarrassment then look at Ethan's Mom.

Ethan takes Sarah to his room " Sarah you been the girl of dreams since I met you and I want to be with you forever and I know your suppose to date and stuff but I'm know we kind of wanted to but to get on with it Will you Sarah Knight marry me?" Sarah stare at Ethan wondering if we can really be safe " Yes I will but Ethan are you sure you want cause I'm immortal and I drink blood and you smell good all the time and I just wondering do you really want to trapped with me forever really"

"Are you crazy I love you and I don't care about you being a vampire and any challenges we've gone through can't amount the moments I have with you smiling at me for the rest of my life."

As they embraced he tells her he love her and then they go back before anyone make any actualization that truly are kind of true. But as they walk down stair there a knock on door "Honey did you invite anymore guess?"

"No mom" As they open the door Jesse appear with a gift in his hands " Hello Mrs. Morgan I have a gift for Ethan may I give it to him"said Jesse. "Here Ethan oh Ethan' walk closer to Ethan and whisper in his ear "The war start now Goodbye Ethan and Mrs. and Mr. Morgan." As Jesse left Ethan takes a his life in prospective knowing that this is going to be tough but its going to be worth it. As Ethan mom closes the door Ethan father with angry takes the knife out of his back and aims it at the door and throws at the door as it stuck to the door everyone is shocked " Dad how um did you do that" "That asshole Jesse got to die he is royal pain in my ass" Ethan dad said. "We gonna to kill him soon, very soon" Ethan mother said. "Wait how do you know Jesse and …..." before Ethan could finished his mom said " We went to high school with Jesse and he was as bad then and now but not as bad as your father" " oh and you were not bad like me" said Dad sexily. " wait so that mean your seer right" said Ethan. " No son I'm not an official seer but I do have some power of transferring energy balls that can kill which you have too but your mother can manipulate objects and can force shield herself and others. " Why don't you have all seer powers dad?" "Well son it skip a generation and even though I have some power there not enough to defeat Jesse." " What about mom why could she kill him?" " Even though I can and I've tried but my powers are useless against him" Ethan's mom said with disappointment. "And the prophecy state the a seer and his wife must kill their born child or he will bring hate and blood spilled and he will kill the earth for this is the light between darkness and at first we didn't understand then when we look up Jesse parents we understood Jesse's parents are Edward and Sara and at the time when Edward was growing up slavery was still going on but Edward fell in love with Sara and the had a baby name Jesse. As Jesse got older the more evil came into his heart then soon was a preacher leading people to follow his evil ways then one day he became a vampire then his first kill was his parents then as he took over Whitechapel everyone ran in fear but not Edward and Sara even though they were dead their love live long after life so when Jesse crew of vampire was defeated they went to heaven both Edward and Sara but they were not strong enough to kill Jesse so Jesse been living ever since you two are Edward and Sara so you have been reincarnated to finish what you two started many century ago so we as your parents can do is teach you how to fight and kill the evil that inside of him and with help from some old friends of ours we will defeat Jesse."

"Wait so that mean that my dad was your friend and he can do some of the stuff I can" asked Benny. "Yes son your father is the same as me" " Do you know that"... as Rory was going to finished "Your all are vampire of course"

" Are you going to tell our parents?" "Of course not we won't say a word" "Now we are going to celebrate its still Ethan birthday so come on let's dance

As Ethan and everyone dance Ethan think if we don't defeat him we this crazy family will die. I will not have that happened I will defeat Jesse and we will live forever.

**Chapter 4: New Girl **

**Benny POV**

After we found out about the war with Jesse we have been on a brutal workout Ethan dad may not look tough but he pretty strong but while we are getting our ass kick we are also getting muscle so we look hot and just found out their a new girl at our school I think I going to talk to her. "Hey Ethan what up" " Oh nothing I'm just worry about the war in two weeks" he said.

"Its going to be okay we going to win so I don't know why your worrying about that I going to talk to that new girl so bye"

" Hey I'm Benny you must be new may I show you around" " Hi Benny I'm Elizabeth and yes you may wait by any chance your grandmother name Anne everyone call her Grandma but her name's Anne.

"Yeah she my grandmother how do you know her" I said. Wow I think she know more about my Grandma than I do. "Oh Ethan's parent call me and your Grandma requested that I be here for the war" "Wait how old are you"

"I'm seventeen oh no just cause now you grandma doesn't mean I'm some creepy old lady trying to be young again." " Oh that a relief cause that happened before" I said. She laughed at my joke wow were have you been all my life "So what your class?" I ask. " Biology" she said. " Oh come with me I've got that class but I must warn you it is boring" " thank you" she said with a the most beautiful smile "your welcome" I said.

As they go to class it's lunch time and Elizabeth and Benny walk together in the cafeteria everyone starts to stare at Elizabeth beauty and the guys are wondering how did Benny get a girl like that. "Why is everyone staring at us ?" she ask "Maybe cause their eyes are taken by your beauty" I said. She smile and then we sat down at our table then I introduce her to everyone then after lunch and after a two more classes everyone goes to Ethan house to finish talking then Ethan parents come and meet Elizabeth and welcome her. "Hey Grandma what are you doing here" Benny ask curiously. "I come to see my baby Elizabeth oh my god baby I miss you!" Grandma said. "Grandma I miss you too England is no fun without you" Elizabeth said. "I know sweetie but now your home and have you practice your vanquishing spell like I said" "Yes Grandma" she said. "How is Robert?" ask Grandma. "Who the hell is Robert" said Benny. "Robert is a pig I mean I turn him into a pig did you know he cheated on me with some Tiffany girl well now he pot roast" she said . "I taught my baby girl well didn't I" Grandma said. "Grandma can I get out of my clothes" Elizabeth asked. Grandma nodded. Elizabeth snap her fingers and change her outfit from jeans to tee to a tribal cut out dress with a crown of flower on her head Benny looks her with amazement now as he look at her he see why Ethan stare at Sarah endlessly because her beauty captivated his heart for some reason this when he saw her he saw himself being the lucky guy to love such a wonderful girl. So as he stare at her caramel skin and brown eyes and hair he fall in love with her. "So who want cookies I made them this morning" "I love some" said Benny. She takes the cookies out of her small bag and give it to Benny and Benny tastes the cookies and fall in love with her all over again. "So your smart and very beautiful and you cook any chance you like comic book and video games"

Elizabeth smile and says " Yes I love video games and I just found the new edition of X:Men and in love" "So your a geek just like them?" said Erica. "Well yea I guess" Elizabeth said with a smile. I think Houston I found my soulmate and wife and forever all in one day God thank you for actually answering my prayers. "So when will be fighting Jesse Grandma?"she ask with a sweet voice. "Two week from now my dear" Grandma said. "Are you truly prepare to risk your life to protect Benny at all cost" Ethan's mom said. "Wait what do you mean protect me at all cost" I said. "Benny I'm here for a precinct reason to protect you if I should die I die your life is so much more precious than mine is you are powerful beyond compare …..." I didn't let her finish I was outrage I just found the girl of my dreams and I find out she going to die. "But the prophecy states that Ethan and Sarah are the ones who defeat Jesse not me" "yes but century have passed Benny and Jesse has gotten stronger each century that he lives so if he try to take you out he get me instead" she said everyone in the room was sad hearing this conversation "No I don't want you to die for me I don't want to go on living knowing that a girl that loves video games, reads comic books and bakes delicious cookies is gone and when I saw you I fell in love with you I know that sound crazy since I met you like eight hours ago but I did." "Benny don't make this harder than it is I'm here for a reason and that reason is to protect you even though you are powerful you don't have a force shield and Ethan and Sarah need you" she said. "No! I Said YOUR NOT DIEING FOR ME THERE GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY TO PROTECT EVERYONE HERE AND KEEP YOU ALIVE" "Benny '

"What Elizabeth" I so annoy why won't you listen.

do you know that I first meet you in the 16th century and was assigned to be your protector and I wasn't really great at my job but you taught me about how to fix favorite cookies and what books you like and I know every little thing there is about you and every time I get reincarnated I get assign to you to be your protector I done this many times before I not bother by it Benny I have never told you this but I love you and just as Sarah was willing to give up a cure and save Ethan and Rory and Erica and even your parents and grandparents all made sacrifices for you and this is another way for you to know that I love you. So Benny will you let me love you with the time I have with you or will we keep wasting time fusing on fate."

I thought about it I went closer to her and I kiss her and said "I love you so much" In my heart was worry and disappointment my soul was happy knowing I got the chance to find my true love.

**Ethan POV**

I have never seen Benny so happy in my life the fact that every thing Elizabeth said about us me and Sarah are true there are a lot of sacrifices that both of us makes now I don't know about you but I think that makes the relationship last longer and makes it more of a marriage than a boyfriend/girlfriend situation.

As two week becomes one soon everyone wants to succeed at defeating Jesse and Benny still figuring out to how to save Elizabeth, Ethan and Sarah plan their wedding , Erica and Rory spend time and fall love, and everyone spend most of their time together as a family and as they fight and get stronger not only physically but mentally.

**Chapter 5: First Time **

Note: Listen to Just a little bit- Kids of 88

Soon two week became one and Sarah wanted to talk to Ethan. They been planning a lot lately but now Sarah has only been thinking about sex and should they bring it up or talk about it later. Sarah and Ethan go to school together battle creature together so should one of them talk or should they keep quite.

**Sarah POV**

About something so hard to ask can we have sex before we die I would like not to be a virgin and die. So can you please be a wonderful and take it away I bet your fanatic in bed away so please. How do I ask him and not pressure him into it. God I wish this wasn't so hard.

**Ethan POV **

I wonder if Sarah wondering what I thinking when are we going to do it, is it too early in relationship to have sex is she taking birth control even though she a vampire, what position does she like, does she want me to go down or not, God I wish this was easy.

"Hey Honey" I said jeez that sound so corny.

"Hey Baby" said Sarah.

" So Ethan can we talk tonight I need to ask you something but not now cause we have class to get to"

"Okay" is she going to breakup with me today really one week before we have to fight your stupid ex-boyfriend and want to really breakup with me now!

As they both go two to their class Ethan wonders what he did wrong and Sarah still deciphering whether to talk about it with Ethan soon after classes and lunch they get in their car and go home. Soon both of them head start into Ethan bedroom and " Ethan I forgot something at my house I be back in second" Sarah ran out so fast to house to get her light blue lingerie dress and thinking of ways to make herself look sexy toward him.

Then she walks in his room with a trench coat and closes the door and Ethan is finishing his homework look at Sarah and says " Why are you wearing a coat are you cold?" " No Ethan I need you to come to the bed" as Ethan walk from his desk he tries to touch Sarah but Sarah moves away from him " Why can I touch you " he ask " You'll be touching me soon enough just sit down and take your clothes off and shut up." He did what she said even though Ethan thought this was a weird way break up with someone he did it anyway.

Then Sarah came towards him and handcuff him then Ethan got scare " Sarah you've been on a good track don't eat me please Sarah God help help Help Me! Help Me!" "Ethan stop screaming I not going to eat you" " Your not" said Ethan. "No Ethan unless you want me to swallow" Sarah said. Sarah then went down on Ethan and started to suck on the tip then she took it whole Ethan moaned in pleasurement and she didn't stop until he got hard.

"Ethan I want you inside of me" she unhand cuffs Ethan and then Ethan pick her up and put her on the bed then his hand fondles her body and suck on her neck and nipples the Ethan reaches for a condom and put it on then enters her slowly and Sarah scream in pain "What your a virgin" Ethan asks "Yes"said Sarah. Ethan tries to be gentle and slowly pound her then Sarah moans in pleasure. Ethan feel the wetness of Sarah juices and the tightness of her. He start to pound and pound more harder then Sarah fang come out before she try to put them back in Ethan reaches and find a knife and cut and give his blood to Sarah and pounds her more, Sarah start to have a orgasm and she scream and she gets louder and louder until she screams and both of them cum. And Ethan kisses Sarah then pull out of her and finds blood on him. Sarah start to feel embarrass put Ethan kiss her and says " You want to take a shower together" said Ethan. " Yes" said Sarah. " You know this is the first time in long time that I really know you and me share something as intimate as this and don't be embarrassed it was my first time too." said Ethan. After re-insuring Sarah they take a shower had sex again and clean up the bedroom and talk for hours until Ethan and Sarah fall asleep in eachothers arms.

**Chapter 6 : Wedding **

**Sarah POV **

I so happy I getting marry today I so happy and plus with a man that will be with me forever and now I get to marry him. Got the dress and the cake and everything is set I ready.

As everyone get ready and everything is set out in the backyard and the preacher is early and the girls get ready as soon as the sun sets the wedding begins the they walk downstairs Ethan and Benny(the best man) Rory( second best man) happy with the lives even though soon they will fight but for now they will live life happy. The scene in the backyard was breathtaking Ethan's mom chose silver and black everything sparkle. Ethan dad was honor to walk Sarah down (Because Sarah parents are dead) the aisle the music start to play and everyone stand and when Sarah walks down the aisle everyone stares in amazement as she comes closer to Ethan then as Sarah is right by Ethan the preacher asks "Who will give this woman away" "We will" said Benny and Elizabeth and Rory and Erica and Benny's grandmother and Ethan's parents. " Now the couples will read their vows to eachothers" Ethan start "My love is like a river that will never end I hope you know that ever since I met you I been in love with you every moment we have is another day get to spend with you and for that I thank God to even bless with you the fact that a geek like me has a such beautiful elegant woman whose love is the best thing in life for me I couldn't ask for anything more then you" Sarah start to crying then pull herself together to speak "I love so much and in my time with I ask myself what is love, but forever,eternal and sincere, with I have no fear or worries of tomorrow day because I get to wake up with you ever day so I thank you for loving for being their for me and I hope that even when it gets tough we can it though because that why I love you." So if anyone here disagree with marriage speak now or forever hold your peace. No one spoke everyone was happy for Sarah and Ethan. "So you Ethan you may kiss your bride" Ethan kiss Sarah with love and compassion then after the reception everyone went home and Ethan give Sarah and Ethan their present a new furnished house with TV and food and everything. As Ethan carry Sarah into their new home home they look at the bedroom and the bed is big "Well this bets a bed made for one you want to try it out" said Ethan. "Hell yea"said Sarah. Ethan put Sarah on the ground and both of them take their shoes off and then runs to jump on the bed after a couple of seconds Sarah takes her dress off so Ethan did the same "Well I guess we have to break the new bed in" Sarah said. Ethan kisses Sarah and they make love all night and Ethan doesn't get tried he keep going until she has multiple orgasms. They end the morning with fresh made coffee more energy and more orgasms.

**Chapter 7 : War **

Note: This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy creating it for you since this is my first story please comment. Thank you. I don't own My babysitter a Vampire.

Everyone goes to Ethan house and his parents explain a battle strategy to them after Ethan's dad made so call some cousins came over to see if they could help. Benny Grandmother arrives and speak to everyone " Now my children this is a war of good vs evil and some maybe wounded but none will be kill I hope if so me and Jane have been practicing healing spell so that they will help you heal faster. Now Jesse has got his army ready and he has a lot of them we have love and family what Jesse forgot is stronger then anything in this world that why we will win this war. So I want everyone who is unsure about fighting to step out now you don't have to we are not forcing you to do this" no one step out of the pack everyone that was there wanted to be reed of Jesse terror and some more than others. " WE want to fight" said John Ethan's uncle. " Okay does anyone know when the war begins" Ethan touches Sarah hand and both of them say "The war start now"

"Well is everyone ready" says Rory. "We are are let's go" says Ethan dad.

Everyone arrives ready to fight Jesse and his crew as they come out of they shadows multitudes of them the friend and family battle as Benny and Elizabeth and Ethan and Sarah look for Jesse " I see you are going looking for trouble now you found it" said Jesse. " I didn't see you out there what you can't fight your own battles" said Ethan. "No why do that when my property can do that for me" said Jesse. "Do it now" said Ethan. Sarah through a potion at him and Benny and Elizabeth start to chant they say "matar a lo que ahora es malo y lo hacen bien"(which means kill now what is bad and make him good) and as they chant the sprits of Edwin and Sara come and blast Jesse with engery from thier hand Jeese began to get weak and Sara spoke "  
>Son come back to us we love you and we need you to stop the pain you raise others please come to us me and your father raise you with love not hate" As Jesse body began to get weaker and weaker Jesse sprit comes out and Jesse talk to Ethan and Sarah. " Thank you saving me from myself I going home now and whatever pain I cause I sorry" Jesse soul enters with his parents hen enter heaven. Ethan and Sarah and everyone leaves happy they defeat Jesse but Ethan not worried about that he gets to live with Sarah forever. "Sarah I love you" "I love you too" they kiss with love for the rest of their lives .<p>

The End.


End file.
